


Zlaty (Golden)

by aleksrothis



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Jakub is embarrassed when Michal catches him looking at porn online. But then Michal offers to help him out and it turns out maybe it was a blessing in disguise after all.
Relationships: Michal Kempny/Jakub Vrana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: The Sin Bin: A Hockey RPF Kink Meme





	Zlaty (Golden)

**Author's Note:**

> For a kink meme prompt: _saw this gif set and now can't stop thinking about how pretty Vrana is, and how pretty he'd be if he wet himself, or if someone pissed on him._
> 
> Sadly the original gif set link doesn't work but this one was equally inspiring: https://aleksrothis.tumblr.com/post/186844293808/bradenholtby-jakub-vrana-training-is-hard

One of the benefits of no longer being on his ELC was that Jakub didn’t have to share a room on the road. Which made it all the more frustrating that Kemper seemed to have decided they should hang out together and watch Czech TV on Netflix when all Jakub wanted to do was jerk off and go to sleep. 

Torn between not wanting to drive away one of the few teammates who spoke his language and his growing frustration, Jakub found himself staring at Kemper’s profile, wondering what the other man would do if he just started. 

Sometimes he thought Kemper was flirting with him, but the whole team were like that and he didn’t want to get it wrong. Jakub couldn’t let himself read too much into Kemper’s failure to invite Guddy or Panik along, maybe it was simply that the two of them had been teammates for longer. 

He hadn’t expected to return from the bathroom to find Kemper with Jakub’s laptop open in front of him. Jakub had forgotten he’d given Kemper his password on the last road trip because _his_ fingers had been covered in grease. He’d intended to change it but they’d been busy. 

Kemper’s expression is shocked and Jakub remembers what he’d been watching last. The image on the screen is a little blurred where he’d paused it but the video’s title is clear as are the recommended ones beneath. Jakub had never wanted anyone to find out his guilty pleasure and certainly not Kemper, whose approval means a lot to him. 

He doesn’t know which is worse: what the video shows them doing or that it’s two men doing it. At least he has a little more chance of Kemper being reasonable than if, say, one of the Russians had found him out. 

Jakub snatches the laptop away, slamming it shut, feeling his face heat. He doesn’t want to turn back and see Kemper’s face. “I think you’d better go,” he tells him. 

Kemper tries to talk but Jakub can’t do this now. “Please leave.” 

He still can’t meet Kemper's gaze the next morning at breakfast, sitting with Siegs instead of the other Czechs. 

He should have known Michal wouldn’t let it go though. When they get back to the hotel after practice, Michal is waiting for him outside his room. Jakub doesn’t want to make a scene; the last thing he wants is for anyone _else_ to find out, so he unlocks his door and holds it open for Michal to go in first. 

“I just wanted to apologize,” Michal tells him. “I shouldn’t have gone on your laptop without your permission. I didn’t mean to pry.” 

“It isn’t what it looks like,” Jakub tries, desperately trying to think of a better explanation. “It was a dare. I’m not… Please can you just forget about it?” 

Michal gives him a long look. “What if I didn’t want to forget?” 

Jakub freezes up. He feels lightheaded at the thought of Michal telling the team his secret desires. Surely he wouldn’t do that, but if it’s a threat then what could Michal _want_ from him? 

“Not like that,” Michal says. “I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Then what?” Jakub asks, more confused than ever. 

“I only thought, maybe, if that was something you wanted...” Michal won’t quite meet Jakub’s gaze and there is a flush high on his cheeks that Jakub has never seen before. “I could help you out with it?” 

Could he mean that? Jakub had always tried to avoid fantasising about team-mates but he had eyes and they’ve shared too many locker rooms for him never to have had thoughts about Michal. Perhaps he’s dreaming? Jakub tries to discreetly pinch himself as a test. 

Michal looks at him and then immediately away again and Jakub can’t imagine why he would be so nervous unless he really meant it. 

Jakub sits down on the edge of the bed, feeling as though all the tension has rushed out of him and he can’t hold himself up anymore. 

Michal takes the chair and leans forward, elbows on his knees and rests his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. 

Of course, Michal being interested means they’re going to have to talk about it. Jakub hates talking about what he wants, especially when he tries to pick up in a club or wherever. It should be easier with Michal as at least they both speak Czech. 

Fortunately Michal seems willing to be the one to initiate the conversation, asking, “What do you like about it?” 

Jakub isn’t sure where to start. He’s had a lot of fantasies but that doesn’t mean everything he’s dreamt about he wants to try in real life. Or that he knows if he will actually like it, in practice. What if, after all this, he hates it and Michal thinks he’s led him on, or that it’s some sort of prank. 

“I mean, I’ve never actually tried it before, not with someone else,” Jakub starts cautiously. 

Michal’s expression twists as he offers, “Different people get different things out of it.” 

“Have you done this before?” Jakub demands and Michal’s expression gives him away. “Oh god, you have!” He doesn’t know if that feels better or worse. 

“Not exactly,” Michal says. “I mean, I’ve done some stuff.” He blushes as he continues, “It depends what you want.” 

Jakub has a sudden worry that what he wants might not be compatible with what Michal wants, except for how he feels as though he might be wiling to try anything Michal suggests. He thinks back over some of the videos he’s watched; he doesn’t want to be pushed around or humiliated, or at least not more than the normal level of embarrassment at anything to do with piss. 

“Let me be blunt,” Michal leans back in the chair, squaring his shoulders as though preparing for a fight and not quite meeting Jakub’s gaze. “Some people just like the thought of piss, or being made to wait. Some enjoy being pissed on, others like being the one to do it.” He trails off, finally looking directly at Jakub. 

“Oh,” Jakub hadn’t even considered half of those options. Every time he has imagined it, it has been someone pissing on him, he’d never thought that they could do it any other way round. “I mean-” His mouth feels dry. 

“Which do you want, Jakub?” Michal’s intense gaze seems to bore into him. 

Jakub isn’t sure he can make himself say the words except he knows if he doesn’t, Michal will walk away. His face is hot and his heart is beating wildly, as he forces out, “Would you- I want you to be the one, to piss on me.” 

Michal’s expression is wolfish. “That’s good.” 

“You mean? You’ll do it?” Jakub can hardly believe it. 

“Yes,” Michal smiles at his eagerness. 

In the wake of the adrenaline rush, Jakub wants to try straight away. “So how do we do this?” He’s so hard right now, he thinks he might come before anything even happens. 

"If we’re doing this, I don't want it to be in a hotel bathroom," Michal tells him. 

Jakub can see his point but also he’s impatient. They have two games and three nights left on their road trip and they won’t be getting back into DC on the fourth night until past midnight. Still, he agrees to wait and Michal promises it will be worth it then, as soon as Michal leaves, Jakub rushes to jerks off. 

Somehow he makes it through. The off-day in Phoenix is the hardest. Jakub doesn’t want to draw attention to how much he is thinking about Michal so he joins some of the Americans for golf, which he is terrible at. 

That first game Jakub knows he doesn’t play his best, too distracted by the thought of what they’re planning. Michal sits next to him on the coach and follows Jakub up to his hotel room after. “I’m not going to change my mind.” 

Michal then insists on dragging him out to a bar for drinks. They grab a table with Gudas and Panik joins them on the grounds that “Czech is closer to a real language than Russian.” They tease him for it, even though technically the older three were all born in the same country before it split. Jakub tries not to be obvious about how much he is looking at Michal. 

The second game goes better. Jakub feels as though his whole body and mind are focused on the game, not just getting through it. They win and he gets a point, which helps keep his mind off what is going to happen once they’re back in DC. 

They haven’t agreed a firm date and time but Jakub is too wired up about it to wait. He messages Michal the morning after they get back, once he has arranged a grocery order and had his laundry collected. Then he has to wait because apparently Michal is an old man now and doesn’t check his phone the moment he wakes up. 

When Michal finally texts him back, they agree to meet at Michal’s place since Jakub’s apartment has thin walls and the last thing he needs is for his neighbors to start rumors, even if they don’t speak Czech. 

Michal has ordered in and Jakub hardly tastes the food he rushes through eating. Michal takes his time, opening a second beer. Jakub fidgets in his seat, wanting to get on with it but, before he can express his impatience, it suddenly occurs to him why Michal might want another drink. 

Jakub feels his face heat at the realisation and then the rush of desire. 

“You’re sure you want this?” Michael asks, as though he thinks Jakub might still walk away. 

Instead Jakub nods eagerly, it feels like he has been waiting for this for months rather than days. 

Jakub trails after Michal to what looks like the master bedroom and then through into an ensuite bathroom that’s still bigger than the bedroom of his apartment, with a walk-in shower that’s easily big enough for the two of them. 

It feels weird to strip off in front of a team-mate, knowing they were watching, and strange to be allowed to look in return. Not that he hasn’t looked before - if Michal would insist on posting thirst traps on social then Jakub wasn’t going to fault himself for falling for them - but it isn’t the same as seeing it in person. Of course, Jakub wasn’t innocent of that particular vice either, and he'd been chirped for it in the locker room too. Still, it turns out shirtless photos weren’t the same as the real thing. 

Jakub feels awkward as he steps into the shower enclosure. He can’t just stand there waiting, and he isn’t ready to kneel even if that‘s how this seems to happen in porn, so he turns the shower on. At least the sound covers up the awkward silence. 

Michal steps in after him, pressing Jakub up against the tiled wall. The shower spray falls across him, flattening his hair. Even though they're the same height, he makes Jakub feel small. 

For a moment Jakub thinks Michal is about to kiss him and he isn’t sure how he feels about that. When Michal leans back all he feels is disappointment. 

“You want the shower on or off?” 

When Jakub has done this by himself he has always left the shower running. It made it feel less real. Now he wants the full experience. “Off,” he says, reaching back to turn the dial. 

Michal steps back, and then hesitates halfway towards reaching down to his dick. “This is kind of awkward. I don’t often have to piss with someone watching.” 

Jakub shrugs helplessly. He doesn’t want to close his eyes or look away, isn’t sure he could take the suspense of not knowing when it’s coming. Already he can feel his heart beating faster, his chest heaving as the adrenaline rushes through him. He licks his lips, “Please?” 

Michal makes a sound as though the air has been punched out of him. “Fuck, Jake, that’s so hot.” He wraps a hand around his dick and closes his own eyes, a wrinkle forming between his brows for a long moment and then he lets out a deep sigh as he releases. 

The smell is the first thing Jakub notices as the stream of piss hits him. Then the heat of it as it spills over his chest, down over his crotch, his thighs. Jakub gets hard fast enough to make him dizzy; he wants to stroke himself but is half afraid if he lets go of the wall he will fall. Except, wait, he knows how to fix this, exactly like in the porn he’s watched. 

Jakub drops to his knees and Michal swears, a whole stream of obscenity in Czech as he spills across Jakub’s face. Now the scent is intense and Jakub can’t resist opening his mouth, letting it run in. The taste isn’t exactly pleasant but that’s not the point. It feels kind of humiliating and so hot. Jakub runs a hand down over his chest, where the droplets have mingled with the water from the shower. He wants to stroke himself but isn’t sure what Michal will think. Instead he tries to take in every detail, committing it to memory. 

Finally the steady flow of piss turns into a thin stream and then Michal shakes himself to clear the last few drops. Jakub rubs the back of his hand across his mouth and chin to clear them and bites at his bottom lip. 

Michal is still holding his dick, which is now hardening in his grip. They had discussed the first part but not what happens after and Jakub doesn’t know if Michal actually wants to have sex with him. Had he not said anything because it went without saying or because he wasn’t interested? 

There’s only one way to find out. Jakub reaches out, lets his fingers rest on Michal’s hip and looks up at him. He hopes the offer is clear from his expression since he isn’t certain he could get the words out. 

Michal steps closer, his dick almost brushing Jakub’s lips. Jakub leans forward to suck on the head, tasting the sharp, bitter tang of piss on his tongue. Michal groans and his hand comes up to rest in Jakub’s hair. 

Jakub draws back enough to say, “You can pull my hair, if you want.” 

Michal’s fingers tighten and Jakub lets himself be guided back down onto Michal’s dick. He hadn’t given it his full attention earlier but now he can appreciate it. It’s a good size, not so big he won’t be able to take the whole length, and uncut which is a nice change after American men. 

He lets Michal push into his mouth, wrapping his fingers around the base, other hand finally dropping to his own aching cock. Michal is considerate, never pushing in far enough for Jakub to choke, but he keeps a relentless pace, giving Jakub no option except to take it. 

Jakub holds onto his own dick and lets Michal take control, too gone to focus on stroking himself. He can feel tears streaking his face and spit runs down his jaw. 

After a few minutes Michal pulls back. “Do you want it in your mouth or on your face?” 

Jakub’s dick twitches at the thought of Michal’s cum adding to the mess. “Face, please.” His voice sounds rough, and Michal’s fingers clench in his hair before letting go. 

“Fuck,” Michal’s hand moves over himself and then he is spilling heavy spurts over Jakub’s upturned face. “You look so good like this.” 

Jakub can tell his flush has spread all the way down his chest, where he is messy with both of their fluids. He blinks, staring up at Michal dazedly, still hard but too overwhelmed to do anything about it. 

Michal drops to the floor. “Let me help.” 

He wraps his hand around Jakub’s, and guides their hands over his shaft. It feels so good and again he is struck with the urge to kiss Michal. It wouldn’t take much, leaning forward just enough to close the few centimetres distance between their faces but he can’t work up the courage. Instead he lets Michal help stroke his cock until he comes over himself too. 

Jakub tips his head back against the shower wall. He doesn’t think he can move with his legs turned tingling under him. 

Michal reaches up to turn the shower back on and Jakub watches the water swirling down the drain as all evidence of their tryst is washed away. Michal levers himself off the floor and holds out a hand to help Jakub up when he struggles. 

Jakub had thought it might be awkward trying to shower together but the shower is big enough for them to move around each other and Michal seems in tune with Jakub, passing him shower gel, then shampoo, catching his elbow before it can cause any harm. 

They don’t talk and the silence could have oppressive but Michal’s little touches ensure Jakub doesn’t feel rejected. 

Michal waits until they are drying off, towels wrapped around them before breaking the silence. “Was that... what you wanted?” he asks. “How you imagined it?” He looks a little nervous, noticeable where he’s been the more confident one in this so far. 

“So much better,” Jakub assures him. “Though my knees are going to ache tomorrow.” 

“We should have put something down for you to kneel on. I’ll remember for next time.” 

Jakub’s face heats at the casual way Michal says it. That’s there’s going to be a next time. Unless he just means the next time he does it, not with Jakub. “Are we- Can we do this again?” 

“Sure. I mean, if you want to?” 

“Definitely,” Jakub tells him. Maybe he doesn’t quite manage to hide his eagerness but it only makes Michal smile. 

“Then yes," Michal says. "I’d like that.” 

Jakub doesn’t know what to say as they pull their clothes back on. He doesn’t want to leave but he isn’t sure Michal wants him to stay. 

Once again, Michal proves how well he understands him, or how in sync they are. “You want to watch a movie?” 

Jakub gladly agrees. If they do keep doing this, they probably need to have a proper conversation. For now he’ll just enjoy Michal’s company. 


End file.
